Visible light communication (VLC) is a new technology for short-range optical wireless communication using visible light in optically transparent media. This technology provides access to several hundred terahertz (THz) of unlicensed spectrum. VLC is immune to the problems of electromagnetic interference and non-interference associated with radio frequency (RF) systems. VLC provides an additional level of security by allowing a user to see the transmission of data across the communication channel. Another benefit of VLC is that it augments and complements existing services (such as illumination, display, indication, decoration, etc.) from existing visible-light infrastructures. A VLC network is any network of two or more devices that engage in VLC.
A barrier to widespread use of VLC is the lack of standardized light sources manufactured for the purpose of VLC. Currently, light sources that are used in VLC devices are ordinary light sources that are used for illumination or decorative purposes. That is, manufacturers select materials and colors based on aesthetics and manufacturing costs. Furthermore, there are no standard frequency bands defined for VLC.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a bandplan that defines a set of frequency bands within the visible light spectrum and a scheme that accommodates light sources that span multiple frequency bands during VLC transmission.